A New Life
by Melanie Masen
Summary: Nicolette tem tudo o que sempre desejou uma família e uma alma gémea,mas alguém pode-lhe tirar isso tudo,só para chegar á sua sobrinha Reneesme, como todos os outros ela irá defender aquela doce menina. Nicolette é uma personagem que eu inventei...
1. Chapter 1 Vida

**Summary-**Nicolette tem tudo o que sempre desejou, uma fam+ilia e uma alma gémea, mas alguém pode-lhe tirar isso tudo, só para chegar á sua sobrinha Reneesme, como todos os outros ela irá defender aquela doce menina. Nicolette é uma personagem que eu inventei assim como outras. Esta fic está escrita em português de Portugal e conta a história resumidamente dos quatro livros de Stephanie Meyer e ainda algumas partes que eu inventei. É a primeira fic que eu escrevo por isso pesso desculpa por algum erro.

**A New Life**

**Prólogo-** Não é irónico, quando encontra-mos tudo o que deseja-mos, uma família e alguém para amar, e tudo isso possa desaparecer em minutos. Eu não queria perder a minha família, nem Jonathan, eu faria tudo para os salvar naquele momento.

**Capítulo 1- Vida**

O meu nome é Marie Nicolette Cullen, há cerca de oitenta anos atrás, fui transformada em vampira.

Quando acordei para a minha nova vida, eu senti uma sede horrível, parecia que me estavam a enfiar um tubo a arder pela garganta abaixo. Ao notar o que o cheiro das pessoas fazia em mim eu descobri o que eu era.

Mas eu não queria ser um monstro, eu não queria matar pessoas e assim arranjei uma maneira de sobreviver. Eu descobri que podia saciar a minha sede com sangue de animais.

Uns anos mais tarde decedi ir para o Alasca, foi aí que eu os vi pela primeira vez, eles eram como, pálidos, extremamente lindos, mas principalmente eles tinham os olhos com o mesmo tom dos meus, de um caramelo líquido. Assim soube que eles eram como eu, vampiros vegetarianos, ou seja em vez de beberem sangue humano bebiam sangue de animais.

Estava a começar a afastar-me deles, não sabia quais seriam as suas reacções, perante outro ser como eles. Mas quando estava a ir-me embora, a mais pequena deles quase que saltou para cima de mim de tanta alegria, ela era mesmo pequena devia medir cerca de 1,65m, cabelo curto, escuro e espetado em todas as direcções e um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o que mais me espantou foi o que ela disse.

-Nicolette nós vamos ser grandes amigas, podes ficar no quarto à frente do meu- espera lá como é que aquela criaturinha sabia o meu nome?

-Desculpa mas quem és tu, e como é eu tu sabes o meu nome?- Perguntei-lhe eu.

-O meu nome é Alice Cullen, e meu dom de vampira é poder ver o futuro, e eu vi-te a chegar e a fazer parte da nossa família.

Uns minutos depois dela me dizer isto, eu tive uma visão, eu vi o que ia acontecer, vi -me numa enorme casa a tratar dois vampiros desconhecidos como mãe e pai e aqueles cinco que estavam à minha frente como irmãos e irmãs.

Foi então que ouvi alguém a falar, mas não era a falar era como se tivesse a pensar, virei-me para ver de onde vinha essa "voz" e vi um rapaz com cabelos cor de bronze e uma expressão fria e apática no rosto a fitar-me.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que esta cap tenha sido do vosso agrado. Logo assim que puder irei colocar (postar) o 2º cap. Peço-lhes que me deixem Reviews.**

**Bjx :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Pensamentos e Apresentações

**Capítulo 2**

**Pensamentos e Apresentações**

**Alice**

Andava a passear com os meus irmãos e com Jasper, tínhamos acabado de mudar outra vez, nos próximos anos iríamos viver no Alasca.

Quando estava a tentar convencer os meus irmãos a irmos ás compras, vi-a, eu tinha tido visões com ela, Nicolette, iria fazer parte da nossa família.

Ela estava a afastar-se, era uma reacção normal pois não sabia o que um grupo tão grande da sua espécie faria com ela.

Fui ter com ela, sorri-lhe, abracei-a e contei-lhe que seríamos grandes amigas e ela poderia ficar no quarto à frente do meu, disse-lhe quem eu era, qual era o meu dom e a visão que tive.

Nicolette olhava-me com uma cara de choque, um minuto depois os seus olhos ficaram enevoados, para no minuto seguinte, estarem outra vez em choque, fitando Edward.

**Edward**

Eu estava a fitar aquela vampira, como é que ela tinha tido a mesma que Alice.

E eu agora estava a ouvir nos seus próprios pensamentos aquilo que eu próprio estava a pensar.

Foi aí que eu compreendi o dom daquela vampira.

Ela podia copiar os nossos poderes.

A vampira olhou para mim, perguntou-me mentalmente como é que isso era possível.

**Nicolette**

Como é que aquilo era possível, como é que eu tinha visões e lia pensamentos? – perguntei ao rapaz que me fitava.

Alice apercebeu-se da nossa conversa mental e interrompeu-nos.

- Vocês podem para de falar mentalmente, há aqui mais pessoas que não estão a perceber nada. Mas deixemos isso para mais tarde, agora vamos ás apresentações. Como eu já disse, eu sou a Alice, este é o meu marido Jasper – ela apontou para o loiro que estava ao lado dela – aquele é o Emmet – apontou para um rapaz de cabelos escuros – a mulher dele a Rosalie – uma loira, com uma beleza íncrivel, mesmo para uma vampira – e finalmente o Edward – o rapaz com cabelo de bronze. Pessoal esta é a Nicolette, ela vai fazer parte da nossa família.

- Prazer em conhecê-los – disse eu subitamente mais calma.

Ao sentir-me mais calma, apercebi-me que quase todos estavam mais calmos, todos excepto Jasper, que estava desconfiado e surpreso.

Ele estava a pensar para si como é que eu tinha-o conseguido acalmar.

- Ao que parece eu consigo copiar os poderes das pessoas que estam à minha volta – expliquei-lhe eu com um sorriso. Era sobre isso que eu e o Edward estávamos a "falar" à bocado. Eu nunca me tinha cruzado com outros vampiros por isso não sabia os qual era o meu dom, foi por isso que tive a mesma visão que a Alice, li os vossos pensamentos e consegui acalmá-los a todos.

- Agora vamos para a nossa casa, que em breve também será tua, o Carlisle e a Esme vão-te adorar - disse Alice.

- O Carlisle, o nosso pai, é médico. Ele adora estudar coisas novas e ver a evolução de poderes é umas das coisas que ele mais gosta de fazer. Tem sempre uma solução para tudo. – disse Emmet.

- A Esme, a nossa mãe, tem um coração enorme, que só sabe amar e proteger toda a gente. Adora decorar casas e fazer jardinagem, ela vai-te tratar como se fosses filha dela- afirmou Jasper.

- Eu não sei, eu não quero incomodar! –exclamei.

- Tu não vais incomodar, além disso a Alice e eu precisamos de alguém para ir ás compras connosco. E acredita a Alice não aceita um não como resposta, se for preciso ela irá te arrastar até casa. – Rosalie.

- Exactamente – confirmou Alice

O único que permaneceu calado foi Edward.

- Ok, eu vou com vocês – acabei por concordar.

- Boa! – gritou Alice, saltando para cima de mim de tão contente que estava.

- Com uma condição. – exigi.

- Qual condição? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Com a condição, de eu não me transformar na tua nova barbie – disse, vendo na minha mente o que Alice planeava fazer comigo.

Alice bufou.

- Ok, a tua sorte, é que eu quero faças parte da nossa família, por isso ainda não te vou obrigar a vestir as roupas que eu quero, mas vais aceitar alguns dos meus conselhos sobre moda não vais?

- Vou pensar, se vou ou não aceitar – disse tentando irritar Alice.

**********************************************************************

Quando já não estávamos à vista humana começámos a correr a uma velocidade que não era humana, depressa chegámos a uma enorme casa na orla da floresta.

No jardim da casa, estava uma vampira de estrutura média, tinha uma cara em forma de coração e cabelos cor de caramelo.

Mas o que eu mais gostei nela, foi a expressão maternal, com que me olhou, a mim e aos outros.

- Então, tu é que és a Nicolette, tenho muito prazer em conhecer-te e em ter-te como minha filha – disse ela para o meu espanto. – A Alice avisou-me que tu verias, para poder preparar o teu quarto.

- Será que eu sou o único, que não sabia que íamos ter um novo membro na família!-exclamou Emmet fingido estar irritado.

Alice começou-se a rir.

- Não, não eras o único. Só eu e a Esme é que sabíamos, nem o Eddie sabia.

Ela olhou divertida para Edward que ostentava uma expressão carrancuda.

- Então, era por isso que tu passaste os últimos dias a traduzir canções para todas as línguas que conheces e a Esme só pensava em cores, estava a dar em maluco, com tanta cor e música de fundo em chinês. – disse Edward irritado.

- Nicolette peço-te desculpa, mas o meu marido, Carlisle está a trabalhar, por isso não está presente para te dar as boas vindas – pediu Esme ignorando o comentário que Edward fez.

- Chega de conversas,– interrompeu Alice – eu vou-te mostrar a casa e principalmente o teu quarto. Vais adorá-lo.

Segui-a para dentro de casa, Alice mostrou-me a sala, a cozinha embora esta fosse só para manter as aparências, a garagem, os quartos de toda a gente e por fim o meu quarto.

O quarto era grande em tons de branco e azul, tinha uma enorme estante cheia de livros e CDs, um sofá branco, uma poltrona azul e uma secretária.

Alice sorriu ao ver a minha cara de espanto.

- Agora a porta da esquerda é a tua casa de banho e a da direita é o teu closet, eu quero que tu vás ver o teu closet agora, lá dentro eu tenho uma surpresa para ti – sorriu com malícia.

Quando entrei no closet, fiquei espantada, era enorme, tinha montes de roupa que tinham sido obviamente escolhidas por Alice. Mas melhor que as roupas, melhor que tudo, vi algo que já não via à décadas e me fazia muita falta.

Há frente de um grande espelho estava uma barra de ballet.

- Como, como, como é que sabias que eu faço ballet? – perguntei-lhe.

- Fácil, da mesma maneira, que te vi chegar. –esclareceu – Bom a tua roupa de ballet e as sapatilhas de pontas estam naquele armário – disse apontando para um armário que estava perto da barra – e o sistema de som, quando o ligas ouve-se aqui.

- Eu, eu, eu não sei o que dizer, muito obrigado.

- De nada, agora muda de roupa, é que essa está um bocado gasta e estás a fazer-me impressão. Posso te dar uma dica, por favoooooooorrr. – pediu.

- Está bem. –concordei não conseguindo resistir ao beicinho que ela fazia.

-Um deixa-me ver, veste esta túnica preta, estes jeans e aqueles sapatos – mandou Alice.

A túnica era linda, era de manga curta, os jeans eram de uma ganga escura slim e os sapatos também eram pretos de salto alto.

Eu gostei de me ver assim vestida, Alice tinha bom gosto e pelo que ouvi dos seus pensamentos, era ela que vestia toda a gente naquela casa.

Quando desci, vi um vampiro alto, louro que parecia mais bonito que qualquer estrela de cinema, depreendi que devia ser Carlisle.

- Olá, eu sou o Carlisle é muito bom conhecer-te Nicolette e é um grande prazer em ter-te como minha filha.

-Obrigada, Carlisle – agradeci.

**********************************************************************

**Oi ! Espero que estejam a gostar da fic até agora.**

**Eu espero que me possam desculpar a ausência, mas o meu PC, teve um problema e não pude colocar (postar) o último capítulo.**

**Esta fic está escrita em Português de Portugal por isso se alguém não conseguir perceber alguma palavra que me avise.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews.**

**Xau **

**bjx**


	3. Chapter 3 Outro Novo Membro

**Capítulo 3**

**Outro Novo Membro**

**Nicolette**

- Então Nicolette, fála-nos mais sobre ti- pediu Esme.

-Bem, o que querem saber?

-Em primeiro, podemos te tratar por Nicole, ou mesmo por Nicky, é que esse teu nome é díficil de pronunciar- pediu Alice.

Estava a pensar, quando Alice dá um gritinho ao meu lado, um minuto depois aparece-me uma imagem no pensamento, estava a ter uma vez mais a mesma visão que Alice, supus eu.

Nesta visão, eu via-me a falar, com Alice e Rosalie e elas a tratarem-me por Nicole.

- Ao que parece, pela visão que a Alice e a Nicolette tiveram, a Nicolette passa a ser Nicole- disse Edward vendo obviamente na sua cabeça a visão que Alice e eu tínhamos tido.

- Nicole, onde é que tu nascestes?- perguntou Emmet.

- Nasci em França, mais precisamente em Paris à cerca de oitenta anos atrás.

- Como é que tu te transformas-te?- perguntou Jasper.

- Bem, eu tinha dezassete anos e tinha acabado de entrar para a melhor escola de ballet em França. Tinha terminado o meu primeiro espéctáculo como bailarina principal, lembro-me de sair dos bastidores, cheia de flores que me tinham oferecido e ouvi alguém a falar num Francês que não era fluente, a pessoa tinha uma prenuncia estranha, disse que eu dançava muito bem e depois senti a dor, acordei uns dias depois sozinha no meio de uma floresta.

- Alguma vez bebeste sangue humano?- perguntou Carlisle.

- Não, nunca. Quando acordei estava cheia de sede, mas descobri um bando de veados e como estava com tanta sede atacaei-os.

- E tens algum poder?-perguntou Esme.

-Ao que parece, pelo que observámos esta tarde o meu dom é copiar os poderes dos outros vampiros à minha volta.

- Interessante, um dia havêmos de ter uma conversa aprofundada sobre isso!-exclamou Carlisle-Mas mudando de assunto eu vou matricular amanhã os mais novos na escola- apontou para Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet- e gostava de saber se tu gostavas de estudar novamente?

- Esse foi um dos motivos que me levou a vir para cá. Por isso, sim, gostava muito que me matricula-se também.

-Oh! Que bom amanhã, vamos todos fazer compras!-disse Alice.

Eu sorri, porque tinha visto aquilo acontecer, estava a perguntar-me como é que Alice tinha conseguido que toda a gente fosse ás compras, quando Alice deu outro grito. Estava a começar a perguntar-me se ela era sempre assim.

- Edward Antonhy Masen Cullen, tu vais conosco, nem que eu te tenha de arrastar!

- Edward, é melhor desistires e ir conosco, já vi o que ela planeou se tu não fores e acredita, não é nada agradável-disse, vendo Edward a planear como é que se conseguia escapar das compras.

-Ok!- suspirou resignado.

*****************************************************************************

No dia seguinte, fomos todos ás compras. Alice como está claro comprou roupas novas para todos.

Num momento de aberta, eu, Emmet, Jasper e Edward, conseguimos escapar e fomos a uma loja de livros, CDs e jogos para a consola.

Quando Jasper, Edward e eu, estávamos a discutir o carácter de personagens de alguns clássicos da literatura, (Emmet tinha desaparecido em busca de novos jogos para a consola),eu tive uma visão.

Vi um vampiro com cabelo catanho, um nariz perfeito e um maxilar bem defenido, fazer parte da nossa família, chamava-se Ian.

Fomos ter com os outros, quando chegámos ao pé deles Alice perguntou-me mentalmente, se eu tinha tido a mesma visão que ela, respondi-lhe que sim.

Contámos ao resto da família as novidades, nem Edward sabia pois Alice bloqueou a mente dela e eu também, eles ficaram admirados mas aceitaram bem.

Passou-se duas semanas, três semanas, um mês e Ian não aparecia, eu estava a começar a desesperar, queria ver aquilo vampiro lindo em carne e osso, mas ele não dava sinais de vida.

Faltavam dois dias para começar a escola, quando Ian apareceu.

Eu estava a caçar, naquela altura os meus olhos, já estavam completamente negros, o que sempre significava que eu precisava de sangue.

Senti o cheiro de uma manada de cervos por perto, mas juntamente também senti o cheiro de um vampiro, queria saber de quem era aquele cheiro e aproximei-me devagar.

Quando Ian me viu, primeiro parecia que se ia atirar a mim, depois fitou-me com curiosidade e eu ouvi-lhe os pensamentos.

Ele estava a pensar, que eu era a vampira mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Se eu pudesse eu tinha corado nesse instante.

Sorri-lhe e agradeci-lhe o elogio, ele ficou boquiaberto e envergonhado. Perguntou-me como é que eu sabia.

Expliquei-lhe qual era o meu dom e a visão que tinha tido.

**Ian**

Estava a caçar quando senti alguém aproximar-se, um vampiro,a minha reacção foi atirar-me para proteger as minhas presas. Mas quando vi quem era o vampiro reti-me.

À minha frente, estava a mais bela vampira que eu tinha visto.

Ela tinha um rosto arredondado, uma cara de anjo, uns cabelos encaracolados ruivos com reflexos dourados e os, os olhos estavam entre caramelo torrado e negro.

Aquela vampira alimentava-se de sangue de animais e não de humanos como eu.

-A sério, achas que eu sou a vampira mais bonita do mundo?-perguntou sorrindo-Bem obrigada pelo elogio.

-De nada!-exclamei, ficando com a boca aberta. Como é que aquela vampira sabia o que eu tinha estado a pensar?

- Eu sei o que estás a pensar, porque eu consigo ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas.-esclareceuela-E o meu nome é Marie Nicolette Cullen.

-Muito prazer, eu chamo-me…

-Ian O'Shea-interrompeu Nicolette- eu tive uma visão contigo, tu se quiseres irás fazer parte da nossa família.

-Para além de leres pensamentos, também consegues ver o que vai acontecer, são esses os teus poderes?-perguntei.

-Não exactamente, o meu poder é copiar os poderes de outros vampiros,-explicou- neste momento, como já utilizei várias vezes esses dois poderes, não preciso que o Edward e a Alice estejam aqui, mas ainda preciso que alguém primeiro utilize os seus poderes, quando não os conheço.

-Então, vamos ver se tu consegues copiar o meu.

Tendo dito isto, com a minha mente fiz levitar uma pedra e mandei-a contra uma árvore.

Logo de seguida ela imitou-me.

-Muito bem!-exclamei-Agora que tal irmos caçar, pela cor dos teus olhos bem precisas.

-Obrigado e vamos que a sede está-se a tornar insupurtável e enquanto estamos a caçar podes-me contar a tua história-sugeriu ela.

-Só se primeiro contares a tua-sorri.

Nicolette retribui-o.

-Está bem-concordou-mas primeiro, por favor vamos caçar.

Eu assenti.

*****************************************************************************

**Aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: **Ainda bem que está a gostar da fic. A Bella irá aparecer mais para a frente, os primeiros capítulos acontecem no Alasca antes dos Cullens irem para Forks. Como já disse se não perceberes alguma palavra ou expressão, basta dizeres-me que eu tento por teres deixado review. Bjx.

**Peço-vos por favor deixem reviews.**

**Bjx ******


	4. Chapter 4 Amor

**Capítulo 4- Amor**

**Alice**

Assim que a Nicolette decidiu que ia caçar, eu tive uma visão, nesta caçada ela iria encontrar o amor da sua existência.

Na visão, vi Nicolette e Ian a encontrarem-se, a falarem sobre si e depois Ian disse a Nicolette que nunca se tinha sentido tão bem, em toda a sua existência, ao pé de alguém que não fosse ela e que embora só a conhece-se à uma hora amava-a.

Nicolette sorriu disse que sentia o mesmo que ele e então beijaram-se.

Logo quando se beijaram, vi os dois juntos pela escola de mãos dadas e também vi que não seria preciso outro quarto para Ian.

Sorri ao ter aquelas visões, Nicolette e Ian mereciam ser felizes um com o outro para toda a eternidade.

**Nicolette**

Quando vi Ian naquela clareira, senti que oo enorme buraco que estava no meu peito, tinha sido preenchido e eu nem sabia da existência desse buraco até aquele momento. Senti-me bem, tranquila e completa.

Quando acabámos de nos beijar ficámos a olhar um para o outro. Passado uns minutos Ian falou.

- Nicolette?

- Sim, Ian .- respondi.

- Queres, a partir deste dia, ser a minha namorada e parceira para toda a existência?

- Nada neste mundo, me faria mais feliz.

-Então, o que fazemos agora ?- perguntou passado uns minutos

- Agora vamos conhecer o resto da família.

- Parece-me bem, - disse com um sorriso - achas que a Alice, também vai arranjar um quarto só para mim?

Vagueei, durante um bocado nas minhas visões.

- Não, não vai. A não ser que não queiras partilhar o quarto com a tua namorada.

- Por mim, partilho muito bem o quarto contigo meu amor.

*****************************************************************************

Quando chegámos a casa, já toda a família estava reunida para dar as boas vindas a Ian.

Depois das apresentações, Ian recontou a história da sua vida.

**Ian**

Tentei-me lembrar, de todos os promenores da minha vida.

- Bom, o meu nome é Ian O'Shea, tenho cerca de 250 anos de idade.

- Edward, passas-te a ser o terceiro mais velho, foste derrubado pelo O'Shea - disse Emmet zombeteiro para tentar irritar Edward.

- Emmet, não chatéis o teu irmão !- ralhou Esme .- Por favor, continua Ian.

- Quando tinha dezoito anos, o meu pai desapareceu por uns dias. Um dia ele regressou e estava diferente. Eu não me lembro, do que aconteceu a seguir , mas passei três dias a agonizar com dores, quando acordei vi que a minha mãe, os meus irmãos e a minha irmã também estavam diferentes. Foi aí que o meu pai explicou, o que nós éramos e o motivo de ter feito aquilo. Ele queria ficar para sempre com a sua família.

Parei para pensar no resto da história.

- Ainda não perdoei ao meu pai, o que ele nos fez. Ele transformou-me, no início alimentei-me de sangue humano, mas sentia-me mal comigo próprio, eu não queria ser um monstro. Mais tarde descobri que podia saciar a minha sede com sangue de animais. Infelizmente a minha família, não pensa como eu, então obtei por me separar deles.

- Tenho muita pena, pelo que o teu pai te fez e pela tua família achar isso .- disse Carlisle.- Mas, agora arranjas-te uma família diferente, que também te ama muito.

- Obrigado Carlisle, obrigado a todos por me terem recebido tão bem, no meio da vossa família.

- Não tens que agradecer, meu filho. Eu e o Carlisle adoramos ter uma família grande, além disso tu e a Nicole merecem-se um ao outro .- afirmou Esme.

Depois de falar sobre a minha vida e de ter mostrado os meus poderes, Nicolette foi-me mostrar a casa.

A casa era enorme, quando chegámos à garagem fiquei boquiaberto.

Sem querer soltei um assobio. Nicolette riu-se da minha reacção.

- De quem são estes carros ?- perguntei.

- Bem, o jipe é do Emmet, o BMW é da Rosalie, o Volvo é do Edward e o Mercedes é do Carlisle.

Involuntariamente soltei outro assobio. Grandes máquinas, assim é que é bom fazer parte desta família.

Nicolette riu-se outra vez, tinha-me esquecido que ela e o Edward conseguiam ler os pensamentos.

- Bom, agora vou-te mostrar o nosso quarto .- disse ela.

Logo que ela disse aquilo, apareceram-me umas ideias no pensamento.

Ela riu-se novamente, como eu adoro ouvi-la rir.

*****************************************************************************

**Marydf Evans Cullen- **Obrigado por me teres deixado mais uma review, é bom saber que alguém dá valor à minha primeira fic. E sim o Ian é super fofo e quem me dera ter um vampiro lindo que me disse-se aquilo.

**Por favor deixem reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Escola

**Capítulo 5**

**Escola**

**Nicolette**

Quando chegámos ao nosso quarto, vi que Alice, havia juntado uma enorme cama de dossel. Tinha que me lembrar de lhe agradecer por isso.

Mostrei a Ian, a casa de banho e o closet, que agora metade estava ocupado pelas roupas dele.

De repente ouço um barulho e logo em seguida uns gemidos. OMG eu pensava que os outros estavam a brincar, quando disseram que a Rosalie e o Emmet eram pouco controlados no que toca a ………….questões sexuais.

-Isto é sempre assim? –perguntou Ian.

-Pelo que os outros disseram, sim, a Rosalie e o Emmet não se conseguem controlar. Quem me dera que eles parassem.

-Nós temos uma maneira de, deixar de os ouvir –disse ele maliciosamente.

Logo quando acabou de dizer isto, Ian aproximou-se de mim, beijou-me, pegou-me ao colo e levou-me para a nossa cama.

**Ian**

Aquelas horas, que passámos ali no nosso quarto foram as melhores da minha existência.

De repente, lembrei-me que tinha de perguntar a Nicolette, porque é que a Esme lhe tinha chamado Nicole.

Lendo obviamente o meu pensamento, ela disse que no primeiro dia a Alice, lhe tinha perguntado se a podia tratar por Nicole ou Nicky.

Ela aceitou ser tratada por Nicole, pois Nicolette era um nome difícil de pronunciar e era antiquado.

-Então agora vamos ter que ir para a escola não é?

-Sim, vamos ter que ir para a escola e eu vou ter que ouvir as raparigas a atirarem-se a ti e ai de alguma desgraçada pense aproximar-se de ti –disse com irritação.

-Sabes, meu amor, ficas muito bonita irritada.

Num gesto, muito infantil ela deitou-me a língua de fora. Com esta tive que me rir Nicole já estava à algum tempo com Alice e já começava a ganhar algumas manias dela.

-Bom vamos nos vestir para ir para a escola.

Embora eu não ache que alguém vá para a escola ás 3 da manhã.

**Nicolette**

Depois de nos vestirmos, descemos para a sala.

Na sala estava Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Edward. Carlisle levantou-se trazendo nas mãos dois embrulhos.

-Isto é para vocês os dois, –disse Carlisle –assim são verdadeiros Cullen, é meu e da Esme.

Eu e Ian abrimos as prendas. Dentro da minha caixa, vinha um pendente com o brasão da família Cullen e dentro da caixa de Ian, uma bracelete também com o brasão, igual à de Edward, Jasper e Emmet.

-Muito obrigada! –agradeci.

-Ainda não é tudo, -interrompeu Alice –venham comigo e com o Edward à garagem.

Quando chegámos à garagem, eu vi um carro e uma moto novos.

-O Porshe, é teu Nicole e a Honda é tua Ian, é uma prenda nossa, do Jasper, da Rosalie e do Emmet. –disse Edward.

-Muito, muito obrigada a todos –agradeci novamente, eu sabia que os outros três também tinham ouvido o agradecimento.

Fiquei a contemplar o meu novo descapotável, um Porshe 911 Turbos Cabriolet, reparei que o meu namorado também estava a contemplar a sua moto nova.

Passado umas horas fomos para a escola.

Desta vez, Rosalie e Jasper fingiam ser os irmãos gémeos Hale, eu e Edward também fingíamos ser irmãos o nosso apelido era Masen, Ian era sobrinho de Carlisle e Alice e Emmet eram primos.

Gostei do meu novo nome nesta escola, Marie Nicolette Masen Cullen. Edward seria, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Rosalie e Jasper, Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen e Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, Alice e Emmet Cullen e Ian, Ian O'Shea Cullen.

Para não darmos, ainda mais nas vistas, em vez de ficarmos todos no mesmo ano de escolaridade, uns ficaram no 10ºano outros no 11ºano. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper e Edward no 11º e eu, Alice e Ian no 10º.

Eu, Alice e Rosalie fomos no meu Porshe, enquanto os rapazes foram no Volvo de Edward, pois não cabíamos todos no mesmo carro.

Quando chegámos à escola, todos os alunos ficaram a olhar para nós.

Nos seus pensamentos eu só conseguia perceber que eles nos achavam lindos e sentiam inveja da nossa beleza, mal eles sabiam a maldição que esta beleza carregava.

Voltei-me a concentrar nos pensamentos dos alunos. Todos os rapazes queriam ir para cama comigo, Rosalie e Alice. A maioria das raparigas queriam namorar com Edward, Jasper, Emmet e Ian, eu quase que matava as desgraçadas que ousavam pensar isso.

Enfim as coisas de sempre, pensou Edward.

Rose, como sempre que mudava de escola, estava super contente e convencida, pois toda a gente ficava a olhar para ela.

Alice, quase dava pulinhos de alegria, porque todas as alunas estavam a reparar nas roupas que ela estava a usar.

Emmet, só pensava que esperava que esta escola tivesse campeonatos de desporto.

Ian e Jasper estavam muito calados pois estavam-se a habituar ao cheiro de sangue humano tão perto deles. Era mais difícil para estes dois suportarem o cheiro do sangue, pois tinham se alimentado durante muito tempo de sangue humano. Mas estavam a sair--se muito bem.

Na primeira semana tivemos que nos apresentar várias vezes.

Todos os alunos e professores ficavam espantados, quando dizia-mos que éramos irmãos, pois não éramos parecidos.

Explicámos montes de vezes que éramos adoptados, alguns pensavam que Esme e Carlisle eram malucos por terem adoptado tantas crianças. Eu ficava irritada com estes pensamentos. Esme e Carlisle não mereciam isso, eles amavam-nos como se fossemos seus filhos biológicos e esforçavam-se para nós termos uma vida normal, dentro dos possíveis.

**Eu espero que estejam a gostar da fic, peço muitas desculpas mas o ano escolar acabou e andei a estudar para os exames nacionais por isso demorei tanto para postar. Mais uma vez peço para me deixarem reviews pois receber tão poucas desmoraliza uma autora, deixem reviews nem que seja para dizer que a fic está uma porcaria.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen – **Acho que no inicio ele não se deve ter sentido muito à vontade mas depois vai se habituando. Espero que este capítulo te tenha dado uma ideia de quais foram as ideias que ele teve. Mais uma vez obrigado por teres deixado reviews. Bjx 

**Vou postar o mais rápido possível o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjx ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Olá!

Espero que não estejam muito zangadas aqui para pedir desculpa por estar a demorara tanto tempo a postar, mas penso que ainda esta semana vou conseguir postar o próximo capí informar que irei começar uma nova fic, Save The Last Dance For Me.

Obrigado a todos os que lêm a minha fic responderei ás reviews no próximo capítulo.

Bjs


End file.
